But She's A Cheerleader
by DemiShantel
Summary: It's Rachel's freshman year of college and of course she's in New York. Everything is exactly like Rachel imagined it to be, for a few hours, until she learns her new roommate is no other than her High School torturer, Quinn Fabray. Faberry later.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This first chapter is pretty short, but it's all fluff. Please review and bare with me because this is the first ever story I've written, and I really don't know what I'm doing :D**

**By the way I unfortunately don't own Glee. Enjoy!**

But She's A Cheerleader- Chapter One

Rachel was watching her dad, Elijah and Kevin, pack her many pink bags into their car. She was standing on the curb, or more so bouncing up and down, with a grin from ear to ear. She had been thinking of this moment for as long as she could remember. Going off to Columbia in New York City, the city of her dreams to pursue music. She picked Columbia because of their amazing music program and their collaboration with Julliard. She also wanted to study to be a music teacher, for when she retired. She thought maybe if she studied teaching, she wouldn't lose all her students like she did the summer before senior year. She was also thrilled to get away from Quinn Fabray, the queen bee of McKinley High School, the girl who tortured her for four years straight. College was going to be great, new city, new school, new people, new Rachel.

Quinn sat on the corner panting from the combination of the humidity in the night and all the work she had to put in to pack her bags into her red jeep. Of course she had to do this all alone. Her dad was an asshole and her mom pined over her dad and did whatever he wanted, which was to not help Quinn. She was just ready to be 11 hours away, from her family, at Columbia University. Although Quinn never really showed her emotions, she knew she was really looking forward to college. Columbia was pretty much her dream school. They were ranked one of the highest schools in academics, they had a pretty good cheerleading squad, and it was far, far away from Lima. She could leave and never look back, and that's what she planned to do

"Hi Quinn!" A giddy blonde walked over to the other blonde that was lost in thought on the curb.

"Brittany! Sorry I was kind of daydreaming. You can just pack your stuff into the car too. There's more room in the back seat," Quinn said to the excited cheerleader. She was really excited that Brittany was coming with her so she would at least have a friend in the city. Brittany got into Julliard for Dance, and even though her grades weren't at their requirement, they made an exception for her because she had so much talent.

"Okay! I'm so glad we're going to be in the same city Quinn, and so close! It's good because I get lost a lot," she said this with a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry Britt, you can call me anytime." Quinn and Brittany finished packing everything into the car and started on their way. They had a really long drive ahead of them. It was about 11 am when Quinn parked in the Julliard parking lot. Quinn was dropping Brittany off and helping her settle into her dorm. She knew that the other blonde would need help, but she also knew that she didn't have to stay long because Brittany could make friends with whoever she met, so she was confident her roommate, another dance major, would help her out.

~/~/~

"Rachel sweetie! We're in New York!" Elijah exclaimed to the sleeping Diva. Rachel had dozed off after the 6th hour in the car and didn't wake up. She had been up all night and day before the left trying to pack everything she needed. She practically packed up her whole room. Even though she was still sleepy, she demanded that her dads wake her up. She didn't want to miss even a minute of being in the wonderful city.

"This is so exciting! Look at all the signs and taxis! Look, there's a billboard for wicked! One day, I'm going to be on one of them! I just have to be." Rachel was running out of breath but she knew how to handle it. She had amazing lungs from all the times she challenged them for singing. She was properly trained for minimum breathing in times like this. In just a few short minutes they were pulling into the Columbia campus. Her dads were struggling to get the excessive amount of bags out of the car while Rachel was just standing there looking around and taking everything in. It was everything she had ever hoped for.

"Rachel, honey," her taller, African-American father, Kevin, called to her, "I know you're trying to soak all this in, but you have to at least take this one bag." He handed her a pink suitcase. She wasn't thrilled about having to carry it, but at least it had wheels.

"Okay! We'll let's go! Let's just say I'm more than to excited to take in my surroundings and see where I will be residing for the next year!" Rachel practically ran off and her dads followed. Rachel and her dads walked into the moderately sized dorm room. It was about the size of her room at home except it had two beds and not nearly as much closet room. There was a bed on each side of the room with dressers at the end of each bed and a closet on each side of the room. There were also two small desks and a microwave and mini fridge along the wall, dividing the two sides. Rachel set up her furniture and started to unpack her clothes. She put the comforters on the bed and the cases on the pillows. She kissed her dad and daddy goodbye and told them she loved them. Elijah, her Caucasian father, dad, hugged her tightly while Kevin, who she called Daddy, started to tear up with the small brunette. Rachel was going to miss them so much, but she knew they'd talk almost every day!

Her dads left and Rachel let out a sigh. She was excited and scared at the same time, she was also really anxious to meet her roommate.

Quinn arrived at Columbia after helping Brittany at around 1:30. She walked up to her room and found her key, her key that symbolized her freedom. She was about to embark on a whole new step in her life. She was excited to say the least. When she walked in no one was there but she saw a pink and orange comforter and clothes laid all over on her roommate's bed, dresser and closet. She didn't care about the mess, she was just happy to be there. Quinn was anxious to know who this mystery girl was, she assumed that she went to the bathroom or to see the campus a little bit, so she just started to set up her things and unpack her clothes. She was unpacking her things when she heard footsteps and her roommate putting in her key. She was here. Quinn was excited to meet her. She turned around as the other girl walked in. Quinn's brow immediately dropped. It was Rachel Berry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoy chapter two. I only have a broad idea of what's going to happen in this. I have no idea how long it will be or what is going to happen so if you guys have any suggestions then definitely feel free to say them! Please review!**

**By the way in this chapter you definitely see a fiesty Rachel, so tell me if you like that change in character. **

But She's A Cheerleader- Chapter Two

Rachel was frozen. You could see the fear on her face and the anger and disappointment in her eyes. She was not happy about the person who was standing across from her, the girl who tortured her all through high school. Rachel was happy that she was away from Quinn, and now she was her roommate? It was a nightmare of hers that came true.

"Quinn…This is a surprise." Rachel's voice was a little shaky, but she tried as hard as she could to not look intimidated. She wasn't the same Rachel Berry that got slushied almost every day, ridiculed for her outfits, and called named that questioned her gender.

"Damn right it is, Stubbles." Quinn had a harsh tone in her voice and Rachel cringed at it. "Please don't tell me that you're my roommate."

"I'm going to go talk to someone about one of us moving because I can't live here with you." Rachel walked out of the room, but once she got into the hallway she started panting and her mind started racing. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. Out of all the colleges and all the dorms and all the people, she was stuck with Quinn Fabray. She just hoped that someone could fix this. She didn't care if she had to repack everything and drag her stuff miles from where it was now. She just needed to be out that room. Rachel snapped out of her daze and before she knew it she was running to find the building representative.

Rachel came back about twenty minutes later to find Quinn sitting on her bed with all her things packed. She was obviously expecting for Rachel to come back with good news, but as the events of today had proven earlier. She was unlucky.

"Please tell me that the sad look on your face is because you don't want me to leave because you have some weirdo obsession with me?"

"On the contrary. The building rep said that there are no more open dorms. Everyone has been placed, and we have to stay like this."

"You have got to be kidding me. That means I have to wake up to your face which I always had to hold back from punching."

"What is your problem? Do you think I want to be in the same room as you? No, I don't at all, but you don't see me calling you out and trying to hurt your feelings." Quinn just stood there with her famous glare on her face. She was pissed off, and even though she knew she was wrongfully taking it out on Rachel that didn't stop her. It never had before either.

"Oh please, Berry, you're too much of a coward to push back anyway."

"Oh really? You think that I wouldn't tell you that one of the reasons why I wanted to come to New York, besides to pursue my dreams, was because I wanted to be as far away from you as possible? That I wouldn't say that you are an insensitive, selfish, rude, egotistical bitch that I would never want to live with? Well you're completely right, I wouldn't say any of those things to you but not because I'm afraid to push back." Rachel was heated. She was very frustrated and Quinn could tell. Quinn felt the sting in her heart when she heard all those words come out of the brunette's mouth. They actually hurt her a little, and it hurt her more to know that she was the one who created this girl form years and years of pushing her. Quinn just stood there with a blank face as Rachel continued. "I'm not you, I wouldn't say those things because I don't set out to hurt people just to make myself feel better. I'm not that insecure like"

"Watch it RuPaul. Don't push me any further because you will regret it." Quinn had cut Rachel off not wanting her to continue what she was saying. Rachel was right, she made people feel bad because of insecurities and even though it didn't make her feel good, it did make her feel a little better about herself. Quinn knew she was attacking Rachel for no reason, but she also knew that old habit's die hard, and she wasn't going to apologize.

"Quinn, I am not that same girl. This is not high school anymore. Grow up."

"Berry, you are really starting push your luck. So I suggest you just shut up before I make you." Rachel couldn't help but be a little scared but at the time she was too excited to care. She had finally stood up for herself and she could tell how that made the blonde feel, even if she would never admit it. She decided that before she did push her luck a little too far that she revert back to her old ways and try to be civil.

"Look, obviously there is nothing that we can do. I can deal with us living here as long as there is a mutual agreement of civility."

"Whatever."

"I'll take that as a yes, so since we don't know anyone else, do you want to go explore campus together? Maybe we can go get a bite to eat."

"No, I don't want to explore with _you_, but I have nothing better to do, so whatever" Rachel dropped her brow and started walking away. Quinn realized that she already broke the agreement that the two girls had. Both girls knew that it was going to be a long year, let alone a long day together.

~/~/~/

The two walked together in silence at first. Both of the girls could feel the tension in the air. Rachel really didn't want to interact with the cheerleader, but she also couldn't stand the silence either, after all she was Rachel Berry.

"So, Quinn, how was your summer?"

"Fine." Quinn just sulked and left her answer at that. Rachel dropped her head, but decided that she'd give it one more try.

"So, why did you choose to come to Columbia?"

"Their academics are great and they also have a pretty good cheerleading team, and also just because it's far away from Lima." Rachel knew the feeling of the last statement, but not for the same reason as Quinn. Rachel didn't want to be far away from her family, just far away from high school, but there it was right next to her, the queen of high school. "Why did you come here? I thought you wanted to go to Julliard?"

Rachel's eyes got wide momentarily, she was extremely surprised that she got a question back. "I did want to go to Julliard, and don't get me wrong I still do, which is why I chose Columbia. Julliard and Columbia have some collaborative courses in the music department, so I go over there to study a lot of times." Quinn nodded her head actually listening to the smaller girl for once.

"Well why didn't you just attend there then? I mean, if you're studying there."

"I also wanted to study to be a music teacher. Past experiences have shown me that I need some help in that department. Besides I want a job to fall back on once I retire from Broadway." Rachel's voice had a sureness in it. She knew everything that she wanted to do, and she knew how she was going to get it. The only thing that Quinn was sure about was cheerleading.

"Well it sounds like you have everything planned out. You know Brittany is going to Julliard. She was accepted for dance, of course, so maybe you'll see her around." Rachel smiled at this comment. She wasn't Brittany's favorite person, but she wasn't hated by her either and that was always comforting in high school. Brittany was always the one cheerleader that she never had to worry about to intentionally hurt her feelings.

"Well, I'm really happy for her. She does have quite a lot of talent. I'm sure it would be great to see her around. As long as Santana isn't with her." The last sentence was mumbled and supposed to be said under Rachel's breath, but it was just loud enough for Quinn to hear, causing her brow to drop. She knew how the diva felt about Santana, and that was probably the same way she felt about her, and the thought of that stung a little. Quinn knew Rachel had every reason to hate her, but hearing it made it all seem real.

After eating, the two girls went back to their dorm. Both of them needed to unpack. Rachel started unpacking the rest of her clothes and Quinn realized that there was a reason that she always picked on Rachel; she was annoying. There were cat, dog, and deer sweaters everywhere. It was atrocious.

"Why do you wear those clothes? You just give me more reasons to pick on you."

"Why do you care so much about what I wear. I'm comfortable in my skin." Quinn looked down because she knew that was why she cared so much, she wanted to feel like that, but she regained her composure. There was no way that she would let Rachel Berry know that there was something she was jealous of her for.

"I don't care. I'm just saying that, that is one of the reasons we picked on you. You want to relive high school over again?"

"I'm not going to live high school over again because the people here aren't that immature and if they are I can avoid them. It's a big campus. The only reason why I have to live high school again is because you're here." There was a tear forming in Rachel's eye, and Quinn actually felt bad. She knew that she took things too far. She always did, but it was a reflex for her. Hurt before getting hurt. The problem was that Quinn didn't realize that Rachel wasn't trying to hurt her by her remark, in time. Rachel started toward the door.

"Rachel, wait" Quinn called after her and Rachel stopped for a second, but the blonde's mouth just hung open and Rachel left out the door. The door slammed and Quinn felt a knot in her stomach.

~/~/~/

Quinn forced herself to stay up until Rachel got back even though she was so tired. She knew she needed to apologize, but Rachel didn't come back in the door until around 1 o'clock. Quinn couldn't hide the relief she felt when Rachel walked through the door. She could deny the fact that she was worried.

"Where have you been? I was freaking out!" Quinn wasn't exactly yelling, but she wasn't calm either and that made Rachel smirk. "Wipe that look off your face."

"Not that I understand why you all the sudden care about me, I'm fine. It is the city that never sleeps. There were a lot of places to go." Rachel turned her back to her and took off her shoes and got her flip flops and her towel and her pajamas to prepare for bed. Right before she left Quinn stopped her.

"Rachel, I'm sorry. I took things too far and"

Rachel held her hand up for Quinn to stop talking "You don't need to explain. Thank you for apologizing though. Can we start over?" Quinn nodded her head. "Hi, I'm Rachel Berry and I wear odd clothes, and talk a lot and obsess over Broadway, but I'm comfortable in my skin."

"I'm Quinn Fabray, I'm impulsive, I do what is expected and it's hard to be myself, but I'm going to work on that. Nice to meet you." The two girls shook hands and Rachel smiled before walking out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

But I'm A Cheerleader-Chapter Three

Rachel was walking through the hallways with a towel and all her toiletries. Her hair was soaking wet from just washing it. She loved washing her hair because it always made it smell like waterfalls. Rachel was a giddy mood. It felt good to know that she was in officially in college. She had to go to the registration office today and pick up her schedule. It all was so exciting to her, and even though the Quinn situation wasn't totally figured out and she knew they'd have a lot of problems she thought that they could learn to tolerate each other, and maybe even form a friendship, especially since Quinn forced herself to open up to the diva the night before. Rachel was still surprised that happened. Rachel opened the door to find a groggy Quinn, sitting on the side of her bed rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning sleepy head!"

"Berry, it's cool you're a morning person and all, but if you could bring down the happy, that would be great," mumbled Quinn. Rachel had an apologetic look on her face for a moment before skipping around and humming. Quinn could tell that mornings were going to be hard to handle.

"Do you want to do something today I guess? We can get our schedules and then hang out…or something?"

"Um, well actually I'm going to go hang out with Brittany. She's really excited to see New York and she'll be lost without me, literally."

"Oh, okay. That makes perfect sense seeing as you did come here with a companion." Rachel looked really distraught. It's not like she was itching to hang out with Quinn, but she also didn't want to be alone. Classes didn't start until Monday, and it was Thursday, so she didn't know where to make friends besides her classes, besides she always lacked in the friend department.

"Do you want to come with us?" Rachel's face lit up at the offer, and Quinn noticed. "Chill out Rachel, it's not that big of a deal. We are trying to live civilly." Rachel's smile slowly faded, but she was still happy to be included.

~/~/~/

Both girls picked up their schedules and they actually worked out well. Rachel had teaching classes Tuesdays and Thursday and music classes Mondays and Wednesdays with musical practices Wednesdays and Fridays. It was required for everyone in the music department to put on a musical each semester. Quinn had cheerleading for the Lions, the Columbia mascot, on Tuesdays and Thursdays and Psychology and Chemistry classes on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. They had a lot of the same class hours, but they also had some days were one would have class and the other didn't. Their schedule gave them a nice balance of when they would see each other, and when they wouldn't. The two girls drove over to the other college to pick up Brittany. When she opened the door to her dorm, her face lit up like she hadn't seen Quinn the day before.

"Quinn!" The ditsy blonde gave the other blonde a big hug and then repeated the gesture to Rachel. Rachel was surprised since Brittany and her were never friends, but she accepted the embrace. "Let me just grab my purse and we can go." The three girls wondered around the amazing city taking a bunch of pictures. They stopped at the M&M store and even went to the wax museum. It was the best day that Rachel had in a while and surprisingly it was with the person she hated most in the world, besides Santana. It was the first time she ever hung out with Quinn without being called Stubbles, Man Hands, or RuPaul, actually it was the first time she hung out with Quinn at all and it was quite enjoyable.

Rachel and Quinn dropped Brittany off back at her dorm around 11:30, but after they got back to their dorm, they realized that they were hungry.

"Do you want to order a pizza? I'm sure there are places that would deliver to the dorm." Quinn was still unpacking the rest of her clothes as she said this. She had procrastinated unlike Rachel who didn't stop until they were all put away.

"You know I'm vegan so that wouldn't work, but you can go ahead and order that animal torture in a box, I have some vegan food I brought in the mini fridge." Quinn was about to argue with Rachel about shoving her beliefs down peoples' throats until she saw the small playful smirk on her lips. She was actually joking with her. Quinn was surprised, but she just chuckled and continued what she was doing. Quinn turned around to the smaller girl slipping out of her t-shirt and out of her plaid skirt. Quinn couldn't help but notice the smaller girls perfect curves and the amazing ass she had on her. All those days on the elliptical machine at 6 am had paid off. _Quinn what are you doing. Stop staring at her. You have no interest in Berry's body and there's no reason for you to care that she's changing, even if she does have a perfect body. No. Stop it, Quinn. _Quinn knew that she must be tired. She was starting to hallucinate and about Rachel, at that. All the sudden she wasn't very hungry anymore.

~/~/~/

This time Quinn was up before Rachel. She didn't sleep very well the night before because there was a party going on what seemed like down the hall, but Rachel just slept through it. Quinn started looking at all the clothes on Rachel's side of the room, and maybe she wasn't going to make fun of her for them, but she really wanted to change them. Rachel was starting to shuffle around in her bed.

"Hey, um Rachel," Quinn was hesitant of what she was going to ask, but she wanted to fix that wardrobe of hers, and she always did want to spend some time with the diva. Quinn finally heard what Rachel was saying a couple days before. It was time for her to grow up.

"Hey, Quinn." Rachel already had a chipper sound to her voice even though her eyes were only half way open.

"I was just wondering if you had any plans today?"

"Um, no I don't, why?" Quinn could tell that Rachel was hesitant to ask which made the blonde's heart sink a little bit, but she knew it was well deserved. Quinn had never really asked Rachel to hang out before, yesterday didn't really count, and she definitely never did it alone. "There's supposed to be a party tonight and I was thinking that maybe I would go." This was perfect for Quinn, it was an opening.

"Oh, well maybe we could go to the mall, we could find you something new to wear at the party, and get some other things." Quinn said the last part under her breath, but Rachel heard it anyway. She was a little offended, but she didn't care because she was just happy the cheerleader wasn't insulting her out loud, or to hurt her feelings.

"Yeah, that sounds great. Are you going to come to the party?"

"Yeah sure, why not?"

~/~/~/

The two girls decided to Forever 21 first because Quinn thought that Rachel would like the clothes there, and even if she didn't, it was Quinn's favorite store. Rachel found some shirts that she likes and Quinn found a few more for her.

"Do you want to try this stuff on?"

"Yeah sure." Rachel stepped into the dressing room and didn't come back out for what seemed like an hour later.

"Rachel. COME ON. What is taking so long?"

"I don't know if I like it or not." Rachel walked out of the dressing room. She was wearing low cut jeans and a shirt that laid off of one of her shoulders. She looked amazing.

"Why don't you know if you like it? You look really..good." Quinn had so many other words that she wanted to say, but she just settled for good.

"You think so? I also kind of liked the other shirt you picked out. The crop top." Rachel went back into the dressing room, and she came out a few minutes later still wearing the jeans, but also wearing the new shirt. Quinn was stunned. She didn't think that the smaller girl could better than she did in the other outfit, but she was very wrong. The shirt showed just enough of her stomach to tease the looker a little, but Rachel still had her innocence to her. Quinn didn't know what was going on in her head, but right now she didn't care.

Quinn and Rachel got ready for the party and headed down the hall after Brittany got there. Quinn decided to invite Brittany because she knew she'd like a good party; she always has. The three girls realized that the party already had a bunch of people there and it start 15 minutes ago.

"I'm going to go get some magic juice!" Brittany always called alcohol magic juice. She knew what are the different liquors were called, but she decided to call them that. "Do you guys want some?"

"Yeah, I think so. I've never really had a drink before, but I'm really interested in taking this next step in my life." Quinn could tell that the diva was torn between what to do.

"Yeah, get Rachel a drink. I'm not going to have one. I didn't plan on drinking tonight anyway, so I'll just make sure you don't over do it," the blonde said turning to the smaller brunette next to her. Rachel beamed from the gesture. She was now excited knowing that Quinn was going to be by her side. Although, after an hour, the diva got a little wild. She was dancing all over the place just like everyone else and Quinn didn't pay much attention to it because she joined in with the diva and her blonde friend. Everything was fine until Rachel found a random guy she was grinding with and started making out with him. Quinn couldn't help but feel a ping of jealousy, but she pushed it aside and summed it up to the weirdness of seeing Berry let loose. Quinn let it go on for a while, but she could tell that it was time to go when the guy tried to lead her to his bedroom. The blonde took the stumbling, drunk, brunette back to their dorm and helped her to change into her pajamas.

"You know what I love, Quinn? Kissing. Kissing is fun! You should do it more often. Do you kiss a lot? Do you think it's fun too? Who's the guy? Was he good?" Quinn spun the girl around so her back was facing her as she lifted the wrinkled shirt off her and put a huge t-shirt on her.

"Rachel, just come sit down and drink this," Quinn handed her a bottle of water she swiped from the party. She had to check to make sure it was actually water and not vodka in a water bottle. Quinn sat Rachel down on the bed and went to help her slide her jeans off once she got the jeans off Rachel started talking again.

"Quinnnnny, you're so nice. You know that? I thought you hated me, but here you are being all nicey-nice and helping me into my PJs." Rachel's words were slurred, but she understood everything that she was trying to say.

"I don't hate you Rachel, I don't think I ever really hated you. It was just something that was expected, so I'm sor" Quinn was about to finish her apology, but before she could even realize what was happening she found the small diva's luscious lips on hers, and the cheerleader was kissing her back. Quinn's thoughts were racing. _She feels so good. What is going on right now? This is not okay, but it feels okay. But it shouldn't feel okay! You're a Christian! This is not a Christian thing to do, but there are a lot of things that aren't a Christian thing to do that I've done. _Quinn decided to ignore her thoughts and just kiss the girl back. Then Rachel pulled away.

"See, kisses are nice! You give nice kisses." Rachel laid down and fell asleep in what seemed like an instant. Quinn was left there, to say the least, aroused. She didn't know what to think, so she just went to bed. Rachel would have to wake up sometime tomorrow and then they could figure out what the hell just happened. Soberly.

Rachel woke up to an already awake Quinn. Quinn was focused on the computer. She couldn't tell what she was on, but it wasn't a big deal to her. Rachel went to get up until she realized that it hurt too much. She grunted and laid back down. That's when the blonde realized that the diva was awake, and her heart jumped at the awkwardness she felt.

"How are you feeling?" Quinn handed her another bottle of water

"Like shit." Quinn's eyes shot open. She was not use to the small girl cursing, besides that one time she confronted Quinn.

"Well you did have a lot to drink last night."

"Yeah, I figured, but the whole night is kind of hazy. All I remember is dancing with you and Brittany, and then I, oh no! I kissed that guy didn't I?"

"Yeah, that guy…" Quinn could tell that she was sulking a little bit, but Rachel was too stressed to notice.

"I didn't do anything stupid after that did I? Please say nothing happened!"

"Don't worry…nothing happened." Quinn didn't know why she lied to the brunette, but she assumed it was along the lines of the fact that the diva would never like her. She made that very clear last night, besides Quinn didn't even know if she wanted Rachel to like her. She wasn't gay, and she definitely wasn't gay for Rachel Berry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I am so incredibly sorry that I have kept you guys waiting so long for this chapter. It has been a busy week and it's still going to be busy after. I'm just going to try harder to get you guys stories faster! I hope you enjoy. **

But She's A Cheerleader- Chapter Four

"Rachel I'm going to go get us some coffee, okay?" Rachel just grunted and nodded her head. It was still way too early for her to start forming sentences. Rachel just laid back down until Quinn came back with the coffee. "Here you go, Rach. Just drink that and hopefully you'll feel a little better."

"Thanks, Quinn. Can I ask why you're being so nice to me?"

"Because there's no reason to be mean. There was never a reason. You were right, it's time to grow up. Besides you needed me last night and you need me now." Quinn squeezed out a small smile. She really did feel bad for how she acted.

"Well I really appreciate it, Quinn, and especially for all your help."

"Don't mention it. Well, I'm going to go get some brunch with Rachel, you're welcome to come."

"No thanks. I'm not up to moving. I think I'm just going to go take a shower and hope that the water helps me."

"Okay see you later" Quinn smiled and left the room. Rachel walked down the hallway to the bathroom. She still thought it was weird having to share the bathroom with at least 10 other people, but she was getting use to it. Rachel always thanked herself for all the years working out because if she got walked in on while in the shower she knew that she'd be embarrassed, but there wouldn't be anything to be embarrassed about. As Rachel stood in the shower and let the warm water run over her slightly aching body she tried to remember the contents of the night. Rachel remembered getting ready with Brittany and Quinn and then going to the party. She remembered taking some shots and drinking a couple beers, she really did drink a lot for her body weight and size. It was no wonder she was trashed. Then she remembered dancing with Brittany, and then dragging Quinn to join them. After that there was that guy. She knew she didn't know his name, but looked like he was some sort of jock from how big his muscles were. She also remembered making out with him, but she couldn't remember who made that first move. It was a good idea that Quinn took her away from him because she probably would have went back to his room while not knowing what was actually going on. Rachel didn't know if that guy would try to have sex with her knowing how drunk she was, but she was just happy it never came to that. Rachel went back to thinking and she vaguely remembered practically being carried back to their dorm by Quinn. Quinn had really helped her. She held her hair back while she threw up and she gave her bottles of water to help sober her up and help the hangover the next day, which didn't help too much, but it also could have been worse once Rachel thought about it. Quinn also helped her get out of her clothes and into her pajamas. Oh wait, shit. What did she do last night? After Quinn helped her out of her clothes she started to apologize and then she, fuck. She kissed Quinn? What was she thinking? Of course she wasn't thinking because she was drunk. She wasn't thinking at all. Now that she was thinking about it though, she remembered Quinn being a wonderful kisser. _There wasn't too much tongue, it wasn't too rough, it wasn't forced. It was just natural and amazing at that, but why did Quinn lie to her about it? Was she ashamed of it? What are you thinking Rachel? Of course she's ashamed of it! She was raised in a very religious Christian family who thought of these acts as sins. Of course she felt uncomfortable. She probably just wanted to forget it. _Rachel was slightly ashamed of her actions, and even more ashamed that she wanted to do it again, but she was lucky that Quinn hadn't tried to kick her ass and still treated her as a friend. Rachel actually had a friend, actually had two because of Quinn she also had Brittany. She wasn't going to mess that up. She'd make sure of it.

~/~/~/

It was now Monday, two days after the party. Classes were starting for everyone and Rachel was to say pretty excited. She was going to experience Julliard for the first time. It was her dream, and today she was going to finally start living it. Rachel left early for class because her and Brittany decided to meet up for coffee since they both would be on campus. Rachel didn't have class until 11, so she had plenty of time to spend with the dancer. Quinn was already gone when Rachel left herself. Quinn's psychology class started at 10, so them having breakfast together wasn't really an option, but they agreed to meet each other at around 2:30 for a later lunch.

"Rach! Over here!" Brittany waved to the diva from a table next to the coffee house.

"Hey Brittany, one second, I'm just going go get my Frappuccino really quickly. I really need a pick me up."

"Pick you up where?" The blonde looked confused, but she just smiled as Rachel smiled and shook her head and walked to get her coffee. People gave her that look a lot, and she didn't understand why, but she didn't care because they were always smiling. Rachel came back a couple minutes later with her coffee and the two girls talked. It was a totally casual conversation, and surprisingly Brittany was the one to change that."I'm sorry we were all so mean to you in high school, Rachel" Brittany looked really ashamed which made Rachel feel bad. She didn't categorize Brittany in her group of torturers. Brittany and her were never friends, but the blonde dancer never tried to ruin her life like Quinn, and most importantly Santana.

"It's okay Brittany. I know we were really that close, but I never really blamed you for anything that happened during high school. Sure you didn't help me to become a trend setter, but you tried. I always appreciated that about you"

"That's good to know because you're really cool to hang out with. I just feel bad that we were never friends."

"It's okay. We're friends now." Rachel watched as Brittany lit up at this comment. She was beaming just as much as Rachel at this point. Rachel was positive that this was definitely not high school anymore. Rachel and Brittany talked for a few more minutes, shared a hug, and went their separate ways for class. They decided to go to the Friday's down the street to meet up for lunch with Quinn.

When Rachel walked into her class, she realized that it was exactly like she hoped it would be. The room was spacious and professional like the rooms in Julliard were expected to be, yet they were quite intimate at the same time. The room seated around 20 people, just enough to sing as a fully harmonized group, while still allowing the teacher to focus on whichever students he or she needed to. Rachel saw that about half the class was there already, she was only five minutes early so everyone should be piling in soon. Rachel took a seat in the front row like she always did. She wanted to make sure that she could hear and even more importantly be heard. This was Rachel's dream and she was determined to make sure she came out on top. After a few more minutes her teacher started taking role, her name was Mrs. Starr, it seemed ironic, but that was her name.

"Chris Adams?" There was a deep voice that called out here from the backgrounds "Rachel Berry" Rachel straightened her posture and confidently said present the whole class looked at her and she slouched down slightly, but fought to hold her confidence. The teacher continued. "Amanda Costwell" the girl next to her quietly said here and raised her hand simultaneously. Rachel blanked out once the teacher got to the P's. Role call was moving painfully slow. It wasn't until she heard the door open and a heard a heavy huff that she looked up. It was the guy from the party that she hooked up with. He didn't seem like the type of guy who would be here at _Julliard_, he seemed like the jock of Columbia. "Is it safe to assume, young man, that you are Jake Waters?" The guy nodded his head, still out of breath and started towards a seat. As he passed Rachel he smiled at her, and Rachel couldn't hide her blush.

The class was nothing special on the first day. They all got their syllabus for the semester and was told what was expected of them. The teacher started with the first rule against tardiness. She said that any one who was late three times would drop five points and anytime after would result in a drop in an extra five points off their grade. She glared at that boy who came in late, Jake, but immediately said after that any tardiness would be excused for the first week of school. Rachel could hear the giant sigh that the boy let out. The teacher explained the rules of the musical and that at the end of the semester everyone would have had to turn in a original song for the composition portion of the class, it could be accompanied and/or in pairs. When the class was over Rachel started packing up her things until she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"You're Rachel, right? I think we met at that party a few days ago." Rachel immediate blushed.

"Yeah, um that's me. I must say I do feel a little bit better now that I know your name."

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out to lunch one day after class?"

"But you don't even know me." Rachel was to say the least dumbfounded. She only had two boyfriends, one of which was Puck who in her mind still didn't count and the other was Finn but even he needed time before he ever went out with the diva, especially in public. Jake could tell that the brunette was lost in thought.

"I know, I don't know you but I think you're really pretty and you seem nice, so I wanted to know if we could have lunch so I could get to know you." Jake smiled lightly. Some how Rachel could only think of Quinn though. She was still confused as to why the cheerleader hid the events of that night, and the last couple days between them had been slightly awkward even though Quinn tried to act normal. Maybe she really was ashamed of what happened. Maybe she would feel better about Rachel knowing that she wasn't interested in her because she was going out with a guy.

"Yeah, that sounds lovely. I can't today, I'm meeting my friends."

"How about Wednesday?"

"Wednesday's perfect." Rachel then picked up her stuff and walked out the door, but not before noticing the smile on Jake's face.

~/~/~/

Rachel found Brittany after she left her class and they headed to Friday's where they found Quinn waiting for them outside before she went to get a table.

"Have you been here long?"

"No, not at all, only about 2 or 3 minutes. I was going to wait a few more minutes before I gave our names to be seated for a table." She told the hostess her name was Quinn and it was a party of three and they were immediately seated. It wasn't busy because it was too late for lunch, but way too early for breakfast, so everyone was back at work.

"How was everyone's day?" Rachel sounded so chipper. That's one of the things that Quinn use to hate about Rachel, but now it wasn't so bad. She liked how the diva almost always had a smile on her face.

"It was alright. Class was boring we went over curriculum stuff and expectations." Quinn looked back down at her menu trying to figure out what she wanted to eat.

"Yeah same here, but we had fun. It only took up about half the class and then we had a dance circle to show off what we all could do. The teacher joined in too! What about you Rach?"

"Class was fine. After though, I was actually asked out on a date."

"_W_hat? But it's only the first day? Who possibly asked you out?" The question came out much harsher than Quinn had hoped. She wasn't surprised that Rachel was able to get a date, just the thought of it hurt her a little.

"I know it might be hard for you to believe someone actually wants to date me, but I have had boyfriends before. Besides it's just one date."

"Th-that's not what I meant, Rach, I promise." Quinn felt really bad for hurting the smaller girl.

"_Anyway. _Who is he?"

"Actually he's that guy who I met at the party that I sorta, um, hooked up with."Brittany was immediately beaming and Quinn just sat there deadpanned.

"You mean that jock guy? Where did you see him?_" _Quinn tried to contain herself, but it was harder than she wanted to admit.

"Actually, he's in my class, so I guess he's a singer."

"Maybe he's both!" Brittany was so happy about the brunette getting asked out.

"Well, that would be her type." Quinn smiled lightly and tried to hide her disappointment. The night of the party when they kissed really must have just been the alcohol. She was stupid for thinking that it might be something else. She didn't even know why she might want it to be something else. She wasn't that girl. She wasn't gay. She kept telling herself that over and over again, but of course it didn't help how distraught she felt knowing the brunette was going on dates.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- I'm so sorry about the confusion. **

**Hey guys! I know so many of you were really confused today by my update and you had every reason to be! It was a chapter of a _totally_ different story that I'm writing haha! So of course it wouldn't make sense because it's a Puckleberry fanfic. I know that I kind of neglected this story for a while, but I'm going to try to get back to it because I really do like Faberry!**

**But for all of you Puckleberry fans you should DEFINITELY check it out! It's called Trouble. Rachel is a badass who moved to Lima from California and the second she walked in with her Bob Marley t-shirt and tight jeans, Puck knew that he was hooked, but maybe he's not the only person who is interested in her. There is lots and lots of drama! But check it out!**

**Also I have one other Puckleberry fic that I just wrote and I've been trying to decide if I should leave it at a three shot or continue it on. If you guys decide to read it than _please please please _review and let me know whether you think I should mark it as complete or keep going! **

**Thanks again guys and s****orry again about the confusion.**


End file.
